


A New Pleasure To Surrender

by Elsie876



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Ada attends a fundraiser for TerraSave, she and Claire get far more than either of them expect.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Ada Wong
Kudos: 26





	A New Pleasure To Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Claire B from the original Resident Evil 2.

Ada could spot the girl in a crowd right away. Then, again, Claire Redfield wasn’t exactly a girl anymore. They had all grown older since Raccoon City even if Ada did not care to show it. In contrast, Claire had replaced her girlish ponytail with a short bob and had exchanged her motorcycle for an SUV. Also, just for tonight, she had exchanged her leathers for a fuchsia evening gown. TerraSave had been hard up since Alex Wesker had stuck her claws in and tonight was their annual fundraiser. 

Right now, Claire was smiling a pained smile at Edmund Travers, a known bore. Ada went over to rescue her. She glided over.

“Claire! It’s been far too long!”

Fortunately, Claire wasn’t Leon or her brother and she played along.

“Emily! How lovely to see you!”

They made their excuses to Travers and left the ballroom. As soon as they were out of earshot of the other guests, Claire turned to her, false charm replaced with real anger.

“What are you doing here?”

Ada kept her smile.

“Don’t you remember me?”

“Oh, I definitely remember you, Ada.”

This was unexpected. 

“Where?”

“You know where,” said Claire. “That night when you gave me the rocket launcher.”

“You knew it was me?”

“Leon and I talked. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Why?”

“You deserved a chance at life,” replied Ada. 

Claire seemed disappointed.

“That’s all?”

Then, Ada knew. It seemed the rumours were true. Ada took a chance and kissed her. If Claire wanted to stop her, she could use one of the two knives she had stashed in the folds of her gown. The though of it delighted Ada and she was almost disappointed when Claire just leaned into the kiss, but not enough to stop. At last, Claire pushed her away, blushing furiously.

“What are playing at?”

“For you,” replied Ada, “If you’ll have me.”

“Don’t flatter me. What do you really want?”

“You,” replied Ada, “You think you’re the only one who couldn’t forget?”

Ada had stayed away from Claire, hoping that the attraction would fade. Still, her name came up over and over again and Ada had kept track of her. Now she had surrendered to the madness and bought a ticket to the ball under a false name. May as well finish the job. She looked Claire right in the eye.

“How much does TerraSave need?”

“I couldn’t accept.”

Ada laughed. “Because of what I do? Trust me, Claire, the others in that ballroom have hands dirty as mine. Who do you think hires me? At least let some of their money do some good”

Claire sighed. “I don’t even want to say.”

Ada already knew so she gave TerraSave five-hundred thousand dollars under the name of Emily Liu. 

“It’s done,” replied Ada. “I should go now.”

She turned away.

“Wait!”

Ada turned back. Claire reached out.

“Are you leaving already?”

“I did what I set out to do. No need for me to stay. “

Then, she smiled.

“However, I do have a hotel room at Sturridge’s for tonight. Care for a key?”

Claire accepted it with a smile of her own. “This should make the rest of the night go by. Will two work for you?”

(The ball ended at one)

“I expect you. See you then.”

Ada walked away with a smile. This should be an interesting night. 

***

Ada waited for her in a red slip. She'd worn black to the ball, but here she would wear red. She knew Claire would enjoy that. Most unusual for her, she waited with bare feet. She had so few chances to escape her heels. She would not waste them.

At two precisely, she heard the click of the door. She sat on the bed waiting for Claire to find her. Claire came in alone, still in her gown. The poor woman looked bedraggled. She smiled at her.

"So you didn't alert the police to my whereabouts."

Claire scowled. "Chris and Leon talked afterwards. They figured out there was no way you could have been in both places at once. They'd like to know who it really was, but Chris isn't out for your blood anymore."

It did seem that the searches for Ada had tapered off. It was nice to have confirmation though. 

"Not telling. Some things are better left buried. Anyways, that isn't what you came here for, is it? Or do you discuss arrest warrants with all your girlfriends?"

Claire kept scowling. "You aren't my girlfriend."

"No," said Ada. "I'm better than a girlfriend."

She wrapped her arms around Claire and whispered in her ear. "You have me and I have you for one night. Nothing more, nothing less."

Then she kissed her again. At last, Claire relaxed, letting Ada taste her. Ada's hands made their way to the zip behind her dress, pulling it down and exposing Claire's bra. It was a strapless bra, tan and practical just like Claire. She'd have asked Claire to take it off, but as Claire's hands were now migrating down her back to her ass, Ada did it herself, unhooking it and throwing it on the floor. Claire broke off the kiss.

"You'd better not have damaged it."

Ada laughed. "That bra? You could run a truck over it and it would be fine. Where'd you get it? Dillards?"

Claire snorted. "Why waste the money? It wasn't as if I was going to let anyone see it."

"I'd much rather see what's under it," said Ada. 

Ada didn't have to lie. If Claire were a member of the Agency, her tits would definitely be considered an asset on the field. Her nipples were dark and stood to attention now that they were exposed. Ada placed her hands on them, cupped them and Claire shivered.

"May I?"

Claire smiled for the first time and removed her hands from Ada.

"Not before I take this thing off. How can you stand to wear these things?"

"Dress or heels?"

"Both."

"Mine are custom."

That made Claire smile. She struggled to undo the rest of the zip.

"Here, let me help you."

Ada walked behind her and took over, unzipping the rest of the gown and letting it fall to the floor. Once that was done, Claire kicked off her heels. Now Claire stood before her just in her panties. Ada raised a brow when she saw them.

"Pink lace?"

Claire shrugged. "A girl needs something nice. Besides, they were the only ones I had that didn't make a line under the dress."

"Lucky me," replied Ada. 

Through the lace, she could see that Claire did not bother to wax or shave her pubic mound. Ada was truly blessed tonight. She was even more blessed when Claire grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her onto the bed. Ada put up a token struggle, but it was nothing serious and Claire knew it.

"You like when I do that? Not what I'd expect from you."

It was true. Ada did have an image she needed to present as part of her job. Even Leon expected her to take control, even as he protested it. It was a new pleasure to surrender. She intended to embrace it.

"Not what I'd expect from you, either, but we all have our pleasures. Claim yours if you dare."

Claire kept her hands on Ada's wrists, and moved up so her tits were front of Ada's face.

"You mean it? Suck them."

Ada went right to work. They tasted even better than they looked. The more Claire moaned, the more harder her mouth got until she was nibbling at them. She took a chance and bit one. Claire yelped and Ada hesitated. Claire glared down at her.

"Keep going."

So that rumour was true as well; Claire Redfield, for all her sweetness, enjoyed some rough play. Ada continued to nibble at her tits until they were covered with light bite marks. Then Claire let go of one of her wrists and stuck her hand in Ada's folds.

"Wet already?"

"It's a talent."

Next thing she knew, Claire had thrust her finger in and was using her arms and upper body to bang Ada. Now it was her turn to moan. 

"More, more!"

In the end, Claire got her whole fist into Ada's cunt. The pain of it increased Ada's pleasure and soon she came. Claire withdrew her fist slowly, looking down as she couldn't believe what she had done. Ada took advantage of that to pin Claire to the bed.

"My turn now."

Claire laughed.

"I was counting on it."

Ada smiled. Claire's body was laid before her now. She would enjoy making her come. After all, there was more than one form of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded from here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/405727.html?thread=2395083231#cmt2395083231


End file.
